


Favorite Characters

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Early morning fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied Promtis tho bc I love them?, Light Angst, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Reader mentions past friendships, Team as Family, This is my first work for ffxv I'm Nervous, gender neutral reader, theyre sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Traveling with characters who are now real people is weird for everyone involved, and homesickness is hard to deal with, but everything works out





	Favorite Characters

**Author's Note:**

> reader has no pronouns/gendered terms & i dont use (y/n) (f/n) or any variations bc i dont like them. feel free to imagine urself or one of ur OCs as protag 
> 
> gladio & readers relationship could also be interpreted as romantic if thats ur jam but its ambiguous so 
> 
> reader mentions having a friend/brother but other than that no past is mentioned

Spending so much time in a group leads to a certain… knowingness. You Know your companions patterns, have their likes and dislikes practically memorized, and divining their emotional states has been long since fine tuned. 

 

So it shouldn’t shock you that they have done the same.

 

“Any reason why Prompto’s comparison last night upset you?” Ignis asks, his voice kept low. You suppose you should be thankful that the others are still sleeping. 

 

“It’s silly.” You answer. It’s a halfhearted lie at best, and you don’t even allow yourself to hope that Ignis will believe it. But maybe if you make a point of slicing the peppers  _ aggressively,  _ he’ll drop it anyway. 

 

He doesn’t. “If it’s silly, you shouldn’t be opposed to sharing.” 

 

“It involves The Game.” You say after a moment. “I know you guys don’t like, ya know. Being “characters”.” You can’t say you blame them, really. Having someone in your party who “sees” the future is weird enough, but having someone who  _ played a game based on your life  _ is pushing it. You all agreed rather early on to avoid talking about it. 

 

“I can handle depersonalization for five minutes.” He bumps his knuckles against yours, and you realize you forgot all about cooking. You slide the peppers into the skiddle without further ado, and he thanks you with a small smile. 

 

“It’s… It’s not that I’m  _ offended  _ that Prom compared the two of us.” You start, keeping your eyes on the breakfast. It's a weird recipe, like someone put too much egg in their stir fry but decided to try and make it work anyway. You could  _ almost _ call it an omelet. “It’s just…” 

 

Ignis is ever patient with your struggle to find the right words. 

 

“Okay, I’ve mentioned my brother-who-isn’t-my-brother, right?” You try again. 

 

“Yes. More than you’ve mentioned anything else from your home.” He looks a little concerned now, his eyebrows drawing together worriedly even as he finishes up breakfast. 

 

You grab plates and silverware and continue, “What Prompto said reminded me of something my brother said, and… I don’t miss home, right? And I feel  _ really guilty  _ about that, but that’s not the point. I do miss  _ him. _ So. I don’t know, hearing Prom say something like that reminded me.”

 

If anything, this just perplexes him. “I would like the full story, in that case.”

 

You laugh. “Figures. Its… My brother tried multiple times to get me to play fifteen, right? And one of those times he tried the comparison route, you know, like this section of the game is reminiscent of this other thing, this character is basically some other character, that kind of thing.

 

“And when he got to  _ you,  _ Ignis, he said like “He’s basically you but fancier.” and at the time I didn’t really think anything of it aside from “cool, a character who loves cooking.” And he’s like “who would die for his friends.”” 

 

Ignis smiles, glancing over at the still sleeping members of your party. Sometime during the night, Noctis kicked off his bedroll and blanket and Prom ended up providing him warmth instead, his fwippy hair flattened under the prince’s chin. Gladio is sprawled out across from them, one arm thrown over his face to shield him from the encroaching sunlight. You still don’t know how he sleeps without a blanket  _ regularly.  _

 

Ignis assures you that he shares the rush of affection you feel for the sleeping boys with a shoulder bump. “We do have that in common.” He says. 

 

“Obviously.” You smile, “But anyways, I think it was a few weeks later, that he tells me “Ignis is my favorite. I love him.” and I just… what a  _ nerdy  _ way to express affection, right? But… It meant a lot to me. And this especially is gonna be awkward for you, but  _ you, Ignis,  _ meant a lot to me too. I mean you do  _ now  _ too, of course, you’re one of my best friends--”

 

“It's fine.” He interupts placatingly. “Its… flattering, that you cared for me before meeting  _ me. _ ” 

 

You don’t really like that word, not in this context, and you play it off by laughing, “ _ Flattering _ ? Ignis.” 

 

He laughs too, much less embarrassed by this entire conversation than you are. “While we’re on the subject. What about the others?” 

 

He words it awkwardly, but you understand almost immediately. “I called Prompto “sunshine” like I do now but I spelled it S-O-N because I love him.” You set the “table” while Ignis finishes up, continuing, “He and Noct were my favorites, sorry.” 

 

“Noctis is my favorite too.” Iggy says. “I wouldn’t put up with him if he weren’t.” 

 

You glance over at the sleepy prince, still clutching his best friend like a security blanket. “We should probably wake them up.” Gladio usually wakes up on his own fairly early, but he took a pretty solid beating last night and despite the Noct-Original healies, you don’t blame him for wanting to catch a few more z’s. 

 

“You can try.” Ignis says dryly. 

 

You do just that, kneeling down next to Gladio and resting a hand on his shoulder. “Gladdy, wake up, we’ve already got breakfast made.” He’s easier to get up than Noct and Prompto, and he doesn’t usually grumble. He  _ does  _ however, have a tendency to be more affectionate. 

 

Its safe to say you don’t really mind, especially when you’re still painfully homesick. Peoplesick? People who are your home-sick? 

 

You’ll have to figure out how to word that better later, because Gladiolus is blinking awake, eyes narrowed as he gets accustomed to the light. “Ugh.” He puts his hand over yours, preventing you from shaking him awake. “Iggy?” 

 

“Do I look like Iggy?” You giggle. 

 

He pauses, still very much half asleep. “Nah.” He finally decides. “You’ve got better hair.” 

 

Ignis’ mildly annoyed “Excuse me?” is drowned out by your laughter as Gladio pulls you into a hug, as lazy as it is comforting. Gladio hugs are objectively The Best, you’re pretty sure. 

 

You bury your face in the crook of his neck, hands pressed against his chest. You’re used to being able to grab his jacket while you hug, but Gladio doesn’t wear his jacket, or any top to bed. Not that that was a particularly shocking quirk of his to learn. 

 

You know you’re supposed to be getting Gladio up, but you can’t really help how comfy he is to lie on. Plus, his arms are around you, and it’s not as if you can beat him in a strength contest. 

 

(Ignis is well aware of these excuses, and how easily you could escape anyway, but seeing as you looked about ready to cry earlier, he doesn’t comment) 

 

Gladio’s clinginess is only surpassed by your own, after all. 

 

He looks like he’s on the cusp of falling back asleep by the time you muster up the energy to scootch up, bringing yourself face to face with him. He’s pretty, even half asleep with eye crusties. You put your weight on one arm in order to wipe those away with the other, and he leans into the touch. 

 

_ So fuckin cute.  _ There’s that overencompasing affection again, making you painfully aware of how much you  _ love them.  _ These boys, they’re… they’re family. The most important people in your life since arrival. Maybe since… ever. 

 

“Hey.” You say, keeping your voice low. “It’s time to get up, big guy.” 

 

His face scrunches up, “You smell like ebony.” 

 

“And you’ve got morning breath.” 

 

He smiles and threads his fingers through your hair, not to be tender, but so that he can bring you closer to his gross mouth. “How bout now? Is it better?” He draws out the “s” sounds to make sure you get a nice whiff of nasty morning breath. 

 

You half heartedly try and escape, using your brattiest voice to call, “Ignis! Gladio’s being a dick!” 

 

“Tragic.” He deadpans. “Prompto, the table’s already set.” 

 

You want to look over at where Noct and Prompto were settled, but Gladio doesn’t allow you that freedom. “Hey, hey, where’s my good morning kiss, love?” He tries to sound mushy and sweet, but you can hear the barely contained laughter. 

 

You narrow your eyes, mock offended, “Since  _ when  _ do we do morning kisses, Gladiolus?” You go limp in his arms and force him to bear the brunt of your weight. He does so with ease, of course, but it's the thought that really counts. 

 

“Oh, the full name. Careful, big guy.” Noctis says. His voice tells you he’s still half asleep. 

  
  
“Technically not my  _ full  _ name.” He replies. 

  
  
“I don’t like doing the first name-last name thing though. The lack of a middle name makes it sounds weird.” It’s one of those Things you have yet to get accustomed to. Noctis has two last names and no middle name too, which you would argue is even weirder. 

  
  
Gladio shrugs as best he can with a full grown adult lying on top of him.  “Whatever. Are you gonna let me up or are we just chilling?”

 

You give an exaggerated groan. “I don’t wanna get up  _ now _ , you’re so comfy.” 

 

Gladio’s laughter is joined by Noct and Prompto’s, plus Ignis’ annoyed, “It will get cold, and we’re walking today.” 

 

“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!” Prompto adds on. You… honestly do not know if he’s teasing Iggy or not. 

 

You move, not to get off of Gladio, but to straddle him. You splay your hands on his chest, although he hardly needs the incentive to stay lying down. “Prom. Bring me the breakfast.” You say, dramatically as possible. 

 

Noctis snort laughs, “Just gonna use Gladio as a table?” 

 

“I was thinking I’d just hold my plate, but I  _ could _ \--” 

 

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Gladio interrupts. He squints up at you, probably still not used to the light. “Are you okay?” 

 

You cock your head to the side curiously. “What?” 

 

“I don’t know, you look…” He brings one hand up, thumbing your cheekbone. “Did something happen? Bad dream?”

 

(He would know, he gets nightmares more often than not. Noctis gets them too, but his are usually driven off by having Prompto nearby. You find Gladio keeping watch when he’s had a nightmare, and while he typically can’t fall back asleep, he lets you comfort him until  _ you  _ fall back under, leaning against him) 

 

It takes you a moment to realize he  _ knows  _ that you were upset earlier. 

 

“I… Me and Ignis just had a conversation about my home is all. About my brother.” You say slowly. “It was nice, actually, to talk about it but…” It still hurt. Made you ache in a weird way. 

 

Gladio smiles and closes his eyes again. “Gotcha. So. Are we really going to stay here, or…?” 

 

“Eventually we do both have to get up.” 

 

“Eventually.” He says agreeably. He brings one hand up to yours, and you silently marvel at the difference in size (and  _ just barely  _ resist the compulsion to make a big hands, big… joke). His are tougher than yours too, hardened from years of training while you’ve only just started. Where he has calluses, you’ve blisters. 

 

You let your gaze flit over him, trying to catalog each and every thing. His chest in particular, you have no shame in admitting. You haven’t yet had the showdown with Ravus, and as such, he doesn’t have that massive scar from the Trials. 

 

As much as you loathe to allow him to be injured, you know it's for the best that he does so. You just hate having the option to tell him not to go, not to risk his life, and allowing him to do so anyway. 

 

Sometimes you’re shocked that they don’t resent you for letting them get hurt like you do. The only time anyone seemed to blame you was right after Noctis learned Regis died, and even then the others defended you from the grief stricken prince. 

 

The two of you made up, of course, but you still feel guilty when Noctis mentions his dad. The emotional part of you says you could’ve warned him, while the logical part says it wouldn't have done any good. 

 

Gladio’s voice brings you back from thoughts of what you should and shouldn’t change, teasing, “See something you like?”

 

“What?” You glance up, focusing on his face again. “Oh. No. I just…” You pause, pressing your lips together, “Wanna hear a shitty prophecy?” 

 

His raises his eyebrows. “Shoot.” 

 

“One day, you will have a scar right across here,” You bring your hand up to his forehead, thumbing the line it will form. “And a  _ huge  _ one right here.” Once again, you trace the line down his chest. “And Noctis will say you look like a thug.” 

 

He takes this information surprisingly well, only responding, “Do I really look like a thug?” 

 

“Nah. You’re super badass.” You reassure. 

 

He snorts, “Badass and super don’t belong in the same sentence.” 

 

You can’t come up with anything witty to reply with, so you just wrinkle your nose and frown at him in displeasure. “You’re the worst.” 

 

“And yet here you ar--” 

 

“Are you guys actually gonna eat, or can I just--” Noctis interrupts, apparently having finished his own plate. 

 

“Noctis, if you eat my food I’ll destroy you.” You snap. Neither of his retainers will come to his aid, either. 

 

He’s staring at your plate longingly anyway, and you decide not to risk it. Gladio grumbles when you move away, but it only takes him a moment (three bites of food, precisely) for him to join you. 

 

Prompto is across from you, still appearing half asleep as he leisurely finishes his breakfast. Noctis always looks sorta half asleep, so you can’t tell if he’s sleepier than usual as he sips an energy drink that may or may not also be a potion. You’re still not sure how his magic works, and he refuses to explain it because he says it's fun to see your expressions when he does magic things. 

 

Ignis is just as wired as you are after a can of ebony, but he eats all careful and graceful, like a Proper Gentleman. He’s offered to give you lessons, but you don’t really see the point in learning (and you remind him, gently, that you aren’t supposed to be here and whether you’re  _ staying here  _ is still uncertain). 

 

But that’s not something you want to think about right now, so soon after thinking of home. 

 

But you  _ do  _ realize, rather abruptly, you forgot something of the utmost importance while explaining earlier. “ _ Iggy. _ ” You say, eyes wide. “I forgot-- come here, come here.” You motion frantically. “Secret time.” 

 

He’s clearly suspicious of your secret, but he moves to sit next to you anyway, and you lean close to whisper, “Guess what Gladio’s nickname was.” 

 

Ignis, much to your annoyance, doesn't humor you by lowering his voice to respond, “Gladio is already a nickname for Gladiolus.” 

 

You can  _ feel  _ the other chocobros eyes on you now, but this is  _ important information.  _ “Yeah, but, listen... We called him dadio.” 

 

Ignis maintains a straight face for seven seconds, and you know because you count.  _ One, two, three _ , Prompto asks what you called him,  _ six, seven, _ and Iggy laughs. 

 

_ Eight _ , and you feel your heart clench,  _ nine _ , and you bring your hands up to his smiling face. He grabs one of your wrists, but not to pull you away as expected. Ignis is… very rarely physically affectionate, prefering to show it through being  _ useful. _ You understand, to an extent, but you worry what will happen when he can’t help the way he does now. 

 

“That is  _ terrible. _ ” He says, and you nod. 

 

“The absolute worst.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i havent even finished ffxv what have these boys done to me.... square enix you didnt have to come for me specifically with these family feels n roadtrip cliches 
> 
> rt tho I have a few ideas for ffxv after this I just wanted to start off with fluff n comfort bc thats my Brand. I provide fluff, mutual pining, and little else to my various fandoms. 
> 
> @ nick The Real Brother this was partially inspired by: Iggy getting Affection was purely for your benefit & u can thank me by never saying dadio again (ily)


End file.
